Drugs are bad, mmmk?
by Jakarie
Summary: Carly and Sam and the aftermath of a party and some unknown pills.


**So I thought I'd try another one-shot, never have been much of a writer but on rare occasions an idea will pop in my head and wont go away until I get it out somehow. Constructive criticism is appreciated**

Carly slowly started waking as the morning sun came through her window. Not fully awake it took a little bit for her to realize that there was an arm draped over her stomach and a warm body was pressed into her back. Realizing it was Sam she relaxed a little until another realization hit her, they were both naked.

Carly vaguely remembered being dragged to a party with Sam the previous night, but at the moment that's about all she did remember. Not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde behind her Carly slowly removed Sam's arm from her stomach and crept out of bed. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower in the hopes it would wake her up more and jog her memory.

As she stepped into the hot water of the shower she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to remember what had happened last night. She saw flashes of her and Sam dancing at the party. Suddenly she remembered something about Sam taking pills from a guy at the party and offering Carly one.

~_Flashback~_

"_Come on Carls, for once in you life be a little bad!" Sam said while holding out a white pill towards Carly._

"_Sam, even you don't know what that pill is so how do you know it won't kill us or something?"_

_Rolling her eyes and sighing Sam stepped closer to Carly to the point where there noses were almost touching._

"_Cupcake, come on trust me. I know Will and he would never give us anything dangerous, he said it'll just make us a little loopy and help us have some fun and cut loose. You do trust me don't you?"_

_Taken aback by Sam's sudden closeness and question Carly could only stare at Sam for a moment before she finally found her voice to reply._

"_Of course I trust you Sam, it's just…I…I don't know about this. W-what if we make idiots of ourselves or something? Plus if Spencer ever found out he'd have to tell my dad and then my life would be over as I know it."_

_Sam gave Carly her best pouty face complete with puppy dog eyes and said "pleeeaaassse Carls, just this once? We'll wait till we get back to your place if you want but I really wanna try this and I don't want to do it alone."_

_Never being able to resist Sam's pouty face (rarely used and usually only to get discounts on meat from the local butcher) Carly sighed and said "Fine Sam, just this once and we go back to my apartment now."_

_~End Flashback~_

Carly couldn't remember anything after that, aside from popping the pill. She could sometimes see random bits of her and Sam laying on the bed and talking, giggling and just having fun. But some of the other bits were of her and Sam kissing and removing clothing.

_Ok so apparently Sam and I got pretty doped up and fooled around last night, that much is obvious _thought Carly as she stepped out of the shower and began drying off. Then more questions popped in her head, _Where do we go from here? Do we pretend it never happened? If she doesn't remember should I tell her?_

_Oh God! What if she blames me for what happened with us? I mean yeah the pills were her idea but I do remember kissing her first. And as much as I hate to admit it I've wanted to for a long time but…. Ok ok, I just need to go talk to Sam about this. I can't freak out until I know where I stand with her. _Carly realized the entire time she had been having the conversation with herself she was still naked and mostly wet so she hurriedly dried off and got dressed.

Walking into her bedroom she found her bed empty and no sign of Sam. Since it was Sam the first place Carly thought to look was the kitchen. Carly made her way downstairs and found Sam sitting on the couch eating a plateful of bacon and watching Southpark.

Carly heard Mr. Mackey tell the children "drugs are bad, mmmk?" and immediately thought _truer words have never been spoken._ She walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end and waited for Sam to acknoledge her presence. It didn't take long, Sam muted the T.V. and turned to Carly with a huge smile on her face and said "morning Cupcake, want some bacon?" and held the plate towards Carly

Carly simply shook her head and took a deep breath. Not wanting to bring the subject up but knowing it needed to be discussed she simply said "so….last night..do you.." but was cut off by Sam leaning over quickly and kissing her warmly on the lips.

Pulling back from the kiss and after smiling at the deer in headlights look Carly had on her face Sam said "Yeah I remember Carls, and truth be told I loved every minute of it". Seeing the shocked look on Carly's face Sam quickly added "b-but I know you don't actually like me like that or anything a-and I don't want things to change between us…I'm sorry I kissed you just now but I've liked.." Sam was quickly cut off by Carly kissing her this time and slowly crawling onto her lap.

After a moment Carly broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Sam's. Smiling she did her best Mr. Mackey impression and said "n-now Sam drugs are bad, mmmk? A-and you need to promise me no more of em mmmk?" After laughing at Carly's impression of the cartoon character Sam gave Carly a quick peck on the lips and said "I promise Cupcake".

The End.

**So yeah there it is, hope it's at least readable and again constructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
